Gintama One-Shot Collection
by rennomiya
Summary: Collection of one-shot/drabble of everyday lives of our Gintama characters, specially Kagura. Set in 3-Z world.
1. SisCon Series Part I (KamuKagu)

**Random Gintama Drabbles/One-Shot Collections**

By: rennomiya

_SisCon Series Part I _

An evil glint flickered in the Yato's ocean blue eyes. His grin mirrored the emotions his eyes were showing. His breathing was deep; strands of his vermillion hair were falling down.

He was pinning her down. Her arms were above her. Her creamy white legs were showing between the slits of her red Chinese dress. She was blushing deeply and some tears were already formed in her eyes.

He continued on watching her. He gently stroke her cheeks with his finger. He licked his lips in anticipation. She looked absolutely delicious right now.

He let out a hushed chuckle. "Oh Kagura-chan~" he whispered towards her. He wanted to taste her. Taste her so bad.

He leaned in closer to her. Then...

"Oi, Bakamui! I'm back from school! Have you already made dinner?" Kagura rushed inside his room and was surprised at what her brother is doing.

Kamui was hugging an Anime Body Pillow. A _Kagura Anime Body Pillow. _He was practically fan-boying about it. It was an anime body pillow he was pinning down before.

Hearts were flowing out of Kamui's body as he continued to spin around his bed with his face buried on the anime pillow he was holding. But Kagura could still see the perverted grin of her brother.

"Oi," she said sternly. "Just what the hell is that thing-aru?"

Kamui suddenly bolted up from his bed and accidentally knocked the anime pillow down on the floor. "Kagura-chan! You're home! I missed you!" he jumped towards Kagura with an annoying smile on his face. Kagura simply side-stepped out of the way and made Kamui fall down on the floor.

She placed her hands on her hips while an angry vein appeared on her forehead. "Answer my question, Baka-aniki!"

Kamui sat up while rubbing his forehead. "Oh! Well, that's one of my _Imouto Collections!" _he said proudly.

The younger Yato's eyes twitched. "What the hell is that supposed to mean-aru?"

Kamui excitedly ran back to his bed and reached for several magazines under it. He turned towards Kagura and showed the magazines to her. "Okay, first, let's start with this..." he opened one ero magazine he was holding. He turned to a page and to Kagura's surprise, cut-outs of her face were glued on to the faces of the sexy models. Her face turned into deep red. Kamui was about to turn the pages more when Kagura slapped it away from his hand.

"Y-You perverted creep!" she yelled at him. She couldn't believe that her brother was doing something like _that_. "Why would you paste cut-out pictures of my face into those slutty women's faces?"

"Because it's more erotic!" Kamui innocently answered with a smile.

"Y-You!" she couldn't even utter another word. She was speechless. Her face was blushing more than ever. And it was due to the embarrassment Kamui was giving her.

"And of course, because of my awesome... well actually, Ungyou's, photoshop skills, he managed to edit this picture and print it into a body pillow. Hey, hey... wanna see more of my body pillows? I've got five more... one with you wearing a bikini, one with a revealing school uniform, one with a revealing kimono, one with a revealing white dress, and one with a ultra sexy see-through lingerie."

Kagura punched him in the face, but Kamui was strong so it only felt like a fly drop on his face. Kagura couldn't manage to wipe off that stupid smile on his face. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

**.OwArI.**

* * *

A/N: okay... let me get this straight... I'm only cramming. Yes, cramming for what I'm really supposed to do. Yeah... I really should get back to my damn thesis... AND I really shouldn't have posted this while I'm supposed to be in a temporary hiatus from writing.

Anyway, this is a drabble/one-shot collection of Gintama fanfics. But every chapter is connected to each other, but at the same time can stand alone as a one-shot or drabble . The setting is Gintama High class 3-Z... so basically, this fanfic is an everyday life of Gintama students. But since Kagura is my fave character, she'll be appearing quite often. Hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and of course, sorry for Kamui's OOCness. I just couldn't help but love a Kamui with a major case of siscon... but of course, he wouldn't be like that in the anime or manga... I hope he'll act like one though :(

By the way, I got this idea from a picture in pixiv... www . pixiv. net member_ illust. php? mode = manga _ big & illust _ id= 31486697 & page=2

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.


	2. SisCon Series Part II (Mild OkiKaguKamu)

**Okita Sougo and Kamui Yato**

_SisCon Series Part II_

Kamui is the fearsome gang leader of the students of Yato Technical High School, the infamous all-boys school of delinquents that could rival Ishiyama High (1). He just transferred in that school three months ago and within the span of five minutes, he took over the school and became the juvenile leader of the juvenile delinquents.

It was in his nature to be yearning for battles and fist fights. It's in their blood. And he was proud of it. Every student of Yato High looked up to him. Even the teachers. Everyone is scared of his bloodlust eyes and maniacal grin. But of course, everyone was also aware of his _sickness. _And that is his alarming rate of sister complex.

"Nee, captain," Abuto lazily drawled out. Together with Kamui and Ungyo, the three of them were taking a rest in the rooftop of their school. Kamui was sprawled down on the ground while Ungyou was sitting next to him, seemingly staring at the skies.

"What is it, Abuto?" Kamui asked with a smile.

"Would you please stop staring at your phone and listen to me?" Abuto said with a smile. He was explaining some important matters to his captain about the rival gang a few district away from them, and his captain was purposely ignoring him.

"I can't. My wallpaper is too cute. I want to stare at it all day," his captain simply answered.

"Oh don't tell me... It's a picture of ojou-chan?" Abuto sighed.

"How did you know?" Kamui looked surprised.

"Just a lucky guess..." Abuto said while looking at Ungyou knowingly. All of the people around Kamui knew of his major case of sister complex except the brother himself.

"You know captain, I just noticed... your sister is always trying to avoid you... Care to explain that?" Abuto asked.

Kamui sat up and opened his eyes. "Kagura is just shy."

"Or maybe she hates you. Since you're so clingy. And she's even closer to her so-called rival, Okita Sougo, than you."

Abuto regretted what he said after Kamui beat him to a pulp.

* * *

Kamui skipped his way back home. He was humming a song he composed for his beloved baby sister. But on his way home, he saw their next door neighbour, Okita Sougo, Kagura's sadistic rival and classmate since elementary.

"Yo, S-san~" Kamui greeted.

"Yo, nii-chan," Okita greeted back. Kamui twitched at the younger man's words.

Kamui roundhouse kicked Okita who barely dodged it. "Please don't call me nii-chan, S-san. It makes me sick."

"Your siscon makes me sick," Okita deadpanned.

Kamui's antenna (ahoge) twitched. His face remained smiling. "I do not have a siscon. I am simply loving my sister with all my heart." And then, Kamui gave Okita a pat on the back and left without another word.

* * *

After he went home, all Kamui did was try to get his sister's attention, as per usual. He only got acknowledgement whenever he gives food to her. But when he just tries to hug her affectionately or try to tell her how he admires her deeply, she just ignores him. And that made Kamui think back to what Abuto told him earlier. What if Kagura really hates him for being too clingy? Maybe Abuto was right... And what if she really has a blooming relationship with the sadist?

Kamui pouted and went to bed disheartened.

'_I just want Kagura to call me nii-chan again...' _he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Okita Sougo was woken up by the sunlight passing through his windows. "_Argh..._ _The sunlight's killing my eyes... Didn't I put my sleeping mask last night? Damn... must have forgotten... ugh... but I'm too lazy to get up... I'll just wait for Aneue to call me down..."_

"Oi! Bakamui!"

Okita heard China's voice calling him from downstairs. "_Huh... that was China's voice... What the hell is she doing in my house? Oh wait... she's just probably visiting Aneue..."_

"Get up you lazy ass! We'll be late for school-aru!" her yelling became louder. She was close to his room.

"_Why the hell would she care? That annoying China girl... I'll kill her later..." _Then Okita opened his eyes after realizing that she said "Bakamui".

"_Isn't that what she calls her siscon brother?" _he thought to himself drowsily.

Then, Kagura forcedly opens his door and went to his bed with a pissed off face. "I said get up already! What's your problem today, Kamui? You usually wake up earlier than me to make breakfast-aru!"

"Break... fast?" he mumbled to himself then noticed that his voice was different. "_Why is China calling me Kamui? Is she blind? And what... oh..." _he finally noticed that he was not in his room. He recognized the room he was staying at was Kamui's room. "What am I doing in your brother's room?" he asked China.

"Huh? Are you on drugs?" Kagura asked with confusion. But she noticed something was off with her brother. Although she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She tried to ignore the feeling and grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out of his room. "Whatever, just come with me! Go wash up your face so that we won't be that late for school!"

As China was dragging the still-confused Sougo around the house, they passed by a mirror hanging on the wall. That's when Sougo noticed that his face reflected Kamui's face.

His jaw dropped. He snatched his hand away from China and stopped in front of the mirror. He held his differently carved face. Then his messy vermillion hair. "What. The. Fuck," he muttered in disbelief.

Okita Sougo was, for some reason, inside Kamui's body!

* * *

"_Something is really not right here..." _Kagura thought as she ate her breakfast across Kamui on the table. She noticed that Kamui was acting extremely weird. If it were the normal Kamui, he would've tried to hug her one way or another by now. He would have rubbed his cheeks against her. He would have tried to kiss her. He would have tried to peek at her as she was changing into her school uniform. But most of all, he would have finished fifteen bowls of rice by now. But no. It was still his first bowl of rice.

"Hey, baka Aniki. Is something wrong?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Kamui's eyes were blank. As if he just witnesses one of the most dreadful things in his life. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just noticed that my whole life was a lie. My motivation each day was to kill Hijikata or at least make his life miserable. But it was a lie. My whole existence was a lie..."

"Now you're acting like that stupid sadist. Just what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Then Okita realized something. If he was in Kamui's body... then where the hell is his body? Then the answer came flashing right before his mind. The real Kamui was most likely in his body! The two of them traded places... for a reason of unexplainable form of magic. This was a hex!

Kagura remained observing her brother across the table. She noticed how his face drastically changed from deadpan to shock, to frighten then to realization. She leaned closer to his face then touched his forehead. Maybe he was sick.

Okita detected China's leaning presence on him. His eyes widened when Kagura's soft hands touched his forehead.

"Maybe you have a fever..." he heard her mutter.

"Why don't you skip school for today and rest? You're acting really weird. I don't know how you got sick but just stay here and drink some medicine, okay? I'll be back later."

Kagura stood up, brought her dirty dishes on the sink, washed it and left for school. But not before putting her brother to bed with an ice bag placed on top of his forehead. "Don't you dare try and get up or else I'll have Sadaharu eat you!"

Okita couldn't do anything but lay down on the bed with that cold pack on his forehead. Maybe China was right. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he wasn't really Okita Sougo. Maybe he was really Kamui all along. Then he remembered the way Kagura told him not to get up. He pictured a tsundere Kagura blushing while glaring away from him and threatening him with her giant pet dog.

He grinned sadistically. That was cute.

Then he slapped himself. How dare he call that stupid China cute! He was sick. He was sick. He was sick. That's the only explanation why he would even subconsciously think of China as cute.

He got up from his bed then thought, "I really... really should find where my body is."

* * *

Okita figured that Kamui was inside his body since he is inside Kamui's body. Knowing Kamui, he would have taken advantage of the situation of being Kagura's classmate and went to Gintama High pretending to be Okita Sougo. "That bastard!" Okita muttered to himself.

Right now, he was hiding behind a post, following Kagura.

"Oi, captain! There you are. I thought you were forbidden on stalking your sister to school?" Abuto suddenly appeared behind him.

Okita stared at Abuto as he was talking. He had no idea who this old-looking high school student is. Maybe he was Kamui's classmate? He tried to shoo him away but Abuto stayed. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Captain... I know you're just concern about that Okita Sougo guy being close to ojou-chan and all, but come on. You're going too far..."

This got Okita's attention. "What do you mean Okita's being close to China... I mean Kagura?"

"Huh? You tell me everyday that you're jealous about that Okita person always being too friendly with your quote-adorable baby sister- quote."

"He is... I mean... I am?"

"Uh... yeah..." Abuto said. "Oh look, there he is right now!"

Okita watched as a sandy haired, red-eyed, boy jumped to Kagura and began hugging her affectionately. His jaw dropped again. That was his body! And Kamui really is inside of his body!

"Kagura-chan~" Kamui who was inside Okita's body said affectionately as he rubbed his cheeks against her. Flowers were appearing out of nowhere.

A vein popped on Kagura's head as she tried to push away the sadist freak away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting strange! Is this some kind of challenge, huh?"

Kamui attempted to kiss her but Kagura kept on pushing his face away.

"Uhm... I never knew that Okita was _this _close to your sister, Captain..." Abuto commented dryly.

"CHINA AND I AREN'T IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP!" Okita yelled and ran as fast as he can to Kamui and Kagura.

Kamui was surprised as he was pushed away forcefully from his beloved baby sister. But what surprised him even more was that the one who pushed him away was himself... Rather, someone who looked exactly like him. Then he remembered that he was inside Okita's body.

"Yo, China's brother, you bastard," Okita said to Kamui with a smile, pretending to be him. He held his collar and leaned closer to his face dangerously. "How dare you act like that while in my body, huh?" he threatened with his voice filled with venom, but remained a smiling facade.

Kamui just smiled and laughed a bit.

Kagura then realized that her brother was in front of her right now. "Hey! You're sick! What are you doing here! You're going to get worse!" she scolded.

"Shut up, China. You don't know what the hell is really happening here," Okita said as he remained staring at Kamui.

"Whoops, that's enough," Abuto said as he grabbed the back of Okita's collar and dragged him closer to him, making him let go of Kamui. "Sorry about that ojou-chan. I know he was not allowed to stalk you to school, but he's just too persistent. Forgive him. And don't worry. He's not sick."

He began dragging Okita away. Due to Abuto's yato strength, Okita couldn't get away from Abuto's hold. He panicked. What if Kamui did something stupid while he was inside his body? He wouldn't get to live the day! He'll surely embarrass him in front of everyone! "Wait, you bastard! I'm not Kamui!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to school, captain. Bye, ojou-chan, Okita-san. Sorry for the trouble captain gave you," Abuto said as he waved his free arm away while his other hand continued on holding the back of Okita's collar.

"_Nice one, Abuton~" _Kamui thought as he gave a thumbs-up to the panicking Okita.

Then, he looked at his sister, who was watching Abuto and Okita walking and/or being dragged away. He should pretend to be Okita or else Kagura might notice that it was him. He wouldn't pass this opportunity to be with Kagura.

Besides, Okita was really closer to Kagura than he was. He could use that chance to get to know Kagura more. He didn't know why or how he switched souls with Okita but he wasn't complaining. In fact, maybe this was the ultimate opportunity to be with Kagura for the rest of the day! And he can finally know just what Okita's real relationship is with his cute little sister!

"Let them be. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go now... _China,_" he imitated the way Okita spoke.

* * *

First Kamui, now Sadist. Both were acting strange. Kagura was really confused. And felt really awkward.

The two of them were unfortunately seatmates. Sadist was watching her with his glowing smile all day throughout class. And she couldn't concentrate. Was this one of his challenges to her? What kind of challenge is this? Resist that glowing smiling of his? It was distracting her, really!

And how the hell could he smile all day without getting tired? She barely sees the sadist creep smile, and when he does, it was a sadistic smile.

And not only that, he was deliberately following her! Whenever she went to the toilet, he follows her. During P.E class, even when she tries to run away from him, he follows her with the same pace. Even in the changing room, she caught him peeking!

If she didn't know any better, she would say that the sadist was acting like her brother. Normally, he would be asleep throughout the whole school period.

Her train of thoughts were cut off when the sadist called her name.

"Nee, China~" he said.

She looked at him.

He was giving her a gentle yet sincere smile with his eyes opened. "Do you love me?"

Her whole body froze.

What.

The.

Freaking.

Hell.

Was.

That?

Her whole face flushed. Then she stood up. "Just what the hell is wrong with you, you sadistic creep! What the hell was that question-aru? Were you serious? I know you're just joking with me-aru! Just stop this game of yours already because it's creeping me out! I'm going to tell Gin-chan what you're doing to me! This is called harassment, you know? You're going to be kicked out of this school because of what you're doing-aru! You're acting like a professional stalker, like the gorilla president of the disciplinary committee! You're creepy. Too creepy that I don't even want to place you on the same level as Anego's stalker. You just instantly changed your personality in one night! You're supposed to be my rival! We're not lovers! I'm not in love with you and neither are you!" She panted after she said those words fast.

"Hahaha~" Kamui mildly laughed with flowers floating out of his body. "That's true."

"_I knew it~ Abuton was wrong. S-san and Kagura-chan are just rivals~ Nothing more~" _Kamui thought. He smiled.

"Oi, Sougo," Hijikata suddenly appeared beside them.

Kamui pouted. Way to ruin his moment with his precious little sister. "What is it, Mayonnaise-san?"

"M-Mayonnaise-san? Just what the hell is that name-calling for, you stupid S?" Hijikata scolded. "We have a meeting in the disciplinary committee and you're the only one who isn't there!"

"Whatever," Kamui stood up and walked away.

"Tch. What the hell is up with that brat? He's acting strange all day," Hijikata said as he turned to Kagura.

Kagura stared back at him. Mayora was right. Sadist was acting strange. He was acting as if he was...

"... Kamui..."

* * *

It was really strange. Kamui was also acting weird. He was acting like the sadist. And the sadist was acting like Kamui. Were they role-playing each other? Since when were those two close enough to be role-playing each other. And what the hell? Why were they even role-play each other in the first place?

Kagura continued to sweep across their room. It was her cleaning duty today. And she thought about the strange character change of Kamui and Sadist. And then, out of nowhere, Okita appeared. He was crouching in front of her with his head raised up and she only noticed when her legs bumped into him.

"China, let's go home together~" Kamui said with a goofy smile.

"S-Since when did you-" she cut her words off.

"By the way, cute panda panties~" Kamui commented as he raised her skirt up a little.

She hit the broomstick she was holding in his head. "Why would you suddenly ask me to go home with you-aru?"

"Huh? Don't we always go home together?"

"No, we don't!"

"Okay then, I'll treat you~"

"... R-Really?"

* * *

Kamui and Kagura rested for a while and sat on the grassy part of the river. He bought her a box full of assorted French pastries on their way there. Kamui spoils Kagura, after all.

"Can I really have all of these? You're not planning on poisoning me, are you?" Kagura said as she began eating one pastry.

"Of course you can have it all, my dear rival. And no, I would never poison you~ Is it good?" he asked.

Kagura munched and swallowed her third pastry, a _mille-feuille_ and grabbed a _brioche _(2). "Of course it's good-aru!"

Kamui just watched her with a smile. When was the last time the two of them ate together while watching the sunset? It was really nostalgic. Especially that time when they were younger, when Kagura was dependent on him and she calls him "onii-chan" with her cute tiny voice. Where did the years go?

"Nee China~ What do you think of me?" Kamui asked, hoping to get more answers about the relationship of her and Okita.

"A stupidly annoying sadist creep who spreads his virus anywhere and anytime he wants and turns other girls into M," she answered while eating.

"Is that all?" Kamui asked.

Kagura looked at him. "Yeah."

"What if I tell you that I love you?" he asked.

Kagura continued on looking at him. "... You're not the sadist, are you?"

Kamui smiled. "Hmm? Why do you say that? Of course it's me~"

Kagura stared at the box of pastries that he bought her. "The sadist will never treat me food unless I win in a battle. The only person who treats me openly with the finest and expensive food is my stupid Aniki."

"You really think that I'm not Okita Sougo?" Kamui asked.

"Tsk. Of course you're the sadist. It just seems that you're possessed by a ghost or something. Gin-chan said that it happens to some people."

"Hmmm~ What if I tell you that I'm really Okita Sougo and the only reason I'm acting strange is that I finally realized how much I truly love you?" Kamui persisted.

Kagura looked down with a mild blush. "Knowing you, if ever you are going to confess to someone, that's not the way you'll do it. And as if you're ever going to fall for me. Then again, I am the queen of this district! Bwahahahaha now bow down to my superiority!"

Kamui just smiled. "Now... about your brother... Why do you always... try to avoid him?"

Kagura's _ojou-sama laugh _stopped. "E-Eh? W-Why would you suddenly ask that?"

"Just curious."

Kagura stared into a distance as she lowered her head. "I'm not really avoiding him..."

"Then why do you always run away from him?"

"... It's just that... I don't want to be a burden to him. He was the one who took care of me since papi is always out of the country for his job. If he continued on caring so much for me, he would forget about himself. I want him to be happy, too."

Kamui stared at her. His heart beat fastened. He smiled cheekily. "Oh, you're such a sweet baby sister~"

"S-Shut up! I don't want to hear that coming from you! You also have a sister complex, stupid!"

"But... don't you think that he's at his happiest whenever he cares too much for you?" Kamui gave her a gentle smile.

"... O-Of course... but things aren't always going to be like this! One day, we're going to marry people and we're going to live separately from each other! H-He needs to learn that this happiness he's having won't last forever!"

"Nothing lasts forever, imouto-chan~ And I wouldn't trade this temporary happiness with you for anything..." Kamui gently patted her head in a brotherly way.

Kagura stared at him in shock. For a second there, she saw Kamui instead of Okita. "Y-You..."

"W-Whatever! I'm going home!" Kagura abruptly stood up but stopped. Kamui could see that she was blushing slightly as she said, "T-Thank you, Sou-man..."

"_It's Sou-chan... Ah, whatever," _he thought. "I love you too, China~"

He watched as she gradually disappeared from his sight. He sprawled on the grassy field with his hands behind him.

. . .

Then he realized something.

"Did I just... make Kagura fall in love with Okita-san...?"

* * *

When Kagura went back home, she was immediately greeted by her brother. But she had no idea that it was Okita who was inside her brother's body. "Hey, I'm back."

"Tell me everything. Every. Single. Thing. That Okita did today at school," Okita said as he grabbed Kagura's shoulder.

"Huh? What made you suddenly interested in the Sadist?"

"Just. Tell. Me!"

Kagura's face suddenly flushed deep red. "He told me that he loves me."

Okita's whole body stiffened.

"And he was acting really strange today. He followed me everywhere with a goofy smile plastered on his face the whole day."

"... Kill me, please."

Okita dropped on the ground.

* * *

The next day, the hex was lifted and Okita and Kamui went back to normal.

Abuto watched as Kamui stalked Kagura and Okita behind a post with a dark expression.

"Good morning..." Kagura greeted Okita.

"Good morning..." Okita greeted back. The two walked to school together in silence.

Of course, Abuto didn't fail to notice that Kagura and Okita seemed to be closer than ever, and the two were like more than rivals now. "Ah~ I wonder what happened between the two of them? They seem closer... And unlike any other day, the two of them aren't fighting," Abuto wondered.

Kamui trembled. "I-I made a horrible mistake..."

**.OwArI.**

* * *

(1) The school of Tatsumi Oga of the anime, Beelzebub.

(2)_ Mille-feuille_ is a pastry made from many layers of puff pastry alternating with a sweet filling (usually pastry cream, whipped cream or custard). _Brioche_ is a bread made with lots of butter and egg, which gives it a sweet, rich flavor and tender consistency. It is often topped with an egg wash before baking, giving it a flaky, deep golden crust.

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for the wonderful reviews of yuki no tenshi-san and Ruka-Yuuya for the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it :") I hope the readers also enjoyed this one :D This chapter is obviously not a drabble but a one-shot :)

Again, this is not my original idea. This is a novelization (and my adaptation) from a manga/doujin in pixiv: www. pixiv. net member _ illust. php? mode=manga & illust _ id=25163586

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.


	3. Kamui and Takasugi (General)

**Bebop, Kamui-kun! and Heartless and Hardcore, Takasugi-kun! Meet**

By: rennomiya

Kamui had his psychotic smile on as he heartlessly beat up several delinquents in a hidden dark alley of the city. His body was covered with drops of blood from his preys. He licked the blood from his face, satisfied.

Abuto approached him as he tossed his prey aside. "Captain, that's the last of them."

Kamui merely smiled, with his eyes opened insanely. "No good. Everyone's too weak. I can't find myself a good one."

Abuto sighed tiredly. When will his captain ever be satisfied? He stared at the mountain of lifeless bodies on the alley. They were still alive, but barely breathing. One day, he was sure that the police will go after him. No, wait. Scratch that. The police already knew about him but cannot do anything because he was the son of Umibouzu, China's infamous Mafia Boss.

"Abuto~" Kamui whined, "Why can't you find me a good prey worthy of my strength?"

'_Well, there is your father,' _Abuto thought and wanted to say out loud but decided against it because he knew Kamui hated his father to death. Kamui hated that bald old man because 1.) He left his family to do his mafia stuff and didn't even come when their mother died of illness, and 2.) Kagura's still longing for their father despite being a jackass.

"Well, there is this one group after your neck after you banged their leader's girl," Abuto said.

"Hmm... really? Which girl?"

"... Uh, let me take a look..." Abuto fished out a piece of paper from his pocket and scanned it, "Hmm... no, not this one... nah, this girl was from last year... oh there it is! The one from the red light district. The girl's name... darn, I forgot to write it down. Anyway, the girl's boyfriend is the leader of—" Abuto stopped talking when he saw his leader's eyes staring at a different direction. "Captain?"

Kamui was staring at a violet-haired man leaning on a brick wall across them. His one eye was covered with bandages and his arms were crossed against his chest. What piqued Kamui's interest though, was his uniform. It was the male uniform of Gintama High, where his sister studies.

"Why, hello there," Kamui greeted with a challenging smirk.

"You done over there?" the one-eyed man spoke.

"Pretty much, yeah. Care to introduce yourself?" Kamui stood up straight and faced him.

"Takasugi Shinsuke. From Kiheitai," he said.

'_Kiheitai... I see.' _"Nice to meet you. I'm Kamui from Harusame," Kamui smiled and offered his hand for a shake.

Takasugi merely stared at his hand and slapped it away. "I don't need accomplices," he said and walked towards the piles of bodies behind Kamui. He crouched down and took something from one guy's pocket. He pulled out a wallet and took his money before he threw the wallet away.

"Stealing money from preys that were beaten up by me? Why don't you beat one yourself?" Kamui asked curiously.

"Shut up. I don't need to explain myself to you," the Gintama High student said.

Kamui narrowed his eyes. This guy was cocky, and he was beginning to like the aura that this guy was releasing. He eyed Takasugi's uniform once again and asked, "You're from Gintama High? Do you know a cute little girl named Kagura?"

Takasugi turned to look at him. He vaguely remembered a freshman transfer student from China. He examined Kamui's face intently. Then he smirked. "I see. So you're related to that girl."

"I have been hearing news that the infamous leader of Harusame has a little sister that transferred in Gintama High. But I didn't expect it to be cute Kagura-chan," a foreign voice spoke up. Kamui and Abuto saw three other students from Gintama High. "Oh excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Takechi Henpeita and I'm a feminist."

"Don't you mean, lolicon, senpai?" a blonde girl said to Henpeita and turned to Kamui. "I do see the resemblance between them. By the way, the name's Kijima Matako... and don't you dare hurt Shinsuke-sama or I'll blow your head off!" Kamui and Abuto saw the fierce look in her eyes. And beside that Matako woman was a tall guy wearing shades and earphones. He was quiet and standing stiff. They were unsure if he could even hear them or not.

Kamui's eyes were shining with glee. These guys, he could feel it, they were strong. He could use them as his sparring partners. He looked at Takasugi again. "But, I never expected Gintama High to have students like you," he narrowed his cerulean blue eyes, "Don't you dare touch my little sister or I'll kill ya," he warned.

Takasugi smirked. "You're making me want to touch her more," he said.

Matako and Kamui's eyes widened simultaneously. "S-Shinsuke-sama! You're kidding, right?!"

"I'm watching you," Kamui threatened and gestured for Abuto to leave. Abuto nodded and followed Kamui who was already walking away.

"Takasugi-san, you musn't! That girl is too young!" Henpeita said.

"That man's music turned from a mellow reggae tune to a heavy-metal one in a half a second," Bansai said.

"Kagura, huh?" Takasugi murmured and walked away with his underlings following him and asking him if he was serious or not.

* * *

Kagura stared at the one-eyed man in front of her. He smirked at her and patted her head. "Nice job," he told her and left.

Kagura was left wondering what the hell was wrong with that guy.

**.OwArI.**

* * *

A/N: Takasugi's "Nice job" comment simply meant that he was praising her because with Kagura around, it meant that Kamui would have a weakness. And he could use that weakness in order to take advantage of Kamui.

Oh and yes. I am so back! I graduated and I'm officially an unemployed useless citizen! Dunno if I'll continue with my other fics though. Anyway, see you guys around.


	4. SisCon Series Part III (KamuNobu)

**Kamui's Rival**

_SisCon Series Part III_

"Doughnuts... Doughnuts... Doughnuts..."

Everyone around the sidewalk stared peculiarly at a long dark-blue haired lady practically floating midair on her way to a Doughnut Shop. Her usually deadpanned ruby eyes were glinting with delight as she drooled over the doughnuts displayed at the window of the shop.

"Pon de Ring..." she muttered as she placed both of her hands on the window glass.

At the exact moment when she basically pressed her face on the window, the chime of the shop tinkled and a girl with vermillion hair around her age went out of the shop holding a halfway-eaten Pon de Ring in her hands.

The two stared at each other.

"... Pon de Ring..." she muttered again and drooled at the sight of the doughnut in the other girl's hand.

The other girl sweat dropped and hesitantly offered the long-haired lady the other doughnuts she bought. "... You, uh... want some...?" she asked unsurely.

A second later, the red-eyed girl jumped to her and devoured all of her doughnuts.

* * *

Kagura laughed heartily after the long-haired lady finished telling her story. It turned out that the woman followed the scent of doughnuts unknowingly and got separated from her companion. She realized that she didn't have any money on her since her companion was usually the one who brings her money.

"You looked like you hadn't eaten an entire week back then," Kagura joked with a childish smile. The two sat down on a bench near the park with newly bought batch of doughnuts—this time, it's definitely for her.

"I'm sorry I unconsciously ate all of your doughnuts," the woman said as she began drooling at the sight of her doughnuts again.

"No biggie. By the way, I noticed your uniform," Kagura said and eyed the lady's all-white uniform reaching below the knees. "You're from that elite school a few blocks away from Gintama High, aren't you? I have a friend named Soyo-chan who also studies there!"

"Yes. I'm from Bakufu High, class 3-A. My name is Imai Nobume," the girl introduced herself. "And yes, I know Soyo Hime. She's the daughter of that famous politician," she added.

"Soyo-chan and I are pretty close! By the way, I'm Kagura from Gintama High. I'm from class 1-Z!" Kagura said and shook Nobume's hand. Nobume stared at her hand after being shaken by the younger girl with an unreadable expression.

"... Are we... friends?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure! If you want to!" Kagura said with a smile. "Here," the Chinese girl gave Nobume a Pon de Ring, "This is the token of our friendship!"

Nobume leaned forward and ate the doughnut while still in Kagura's hand, making it look like she's feeding her. A rosy blush appeared on Nobume's cheeks and Kagura observed that she looked satisfied and happy with the doughnut she was eating.

"You're pretty addicted to doughnuts, aren't you?"

"It's the best creation in all of mankind," she said with a blank expression.

Kagura giggled. After Nobume was done eating, she sat up straight and hugged Kagura, the blush of admiration never leaving her face. Kagura sweat dropped at Nobume's sudden action. "Imai-san...?"

"Please call me Onee-chan," she insisted and hugged the younger girl tighter. "From now on you'll be my little sister."

"... Uhm, okay. I always wanted an older sister," Kagura smiled and an image of Kamui wearing a girl's outfit appeared at the back of her head. She suddenly laughed mockingly at the imagination of her brother cross-dressing, making Nobume release her from her embrace. She looked at Kagura questioningly. "Oh sorry. I just imagined my older brother gender-bending. And boy, it was funny!" she laughed in an un-lady manner.

"Kagura-chan... you have a sibling? An older brother, no less?" she asked.

"Yep. He's from Metropolitan Yato Industrial High School."

Nobume's deep ruby eyes widened for a second before returning to normal. She looked at Kagura once more. "I see."

"There you are, Nobume-san. I've been looking all over the place for you. An Elite shouldn't hang around commoner places like this."

* * *

The next day, Nobume Imai sat inside the doughnut shop where she met Kagura, eating a doughnut that she bought. This time, she didn't forget her money from Sasaki. She was hoping she would see Kagura again. But by the way time passed, it seemed that Kagura wouldn't be coming today. She stared at her doughnut sadly, though her face was still void of any emotions. And here she was planning to treat her 'little sister' as gratitude for giving her doughnuts yesterday.

The chime pinged as another customer went in. She looked up hopefully, noticing the same shade of cerulean eyes and... reddish vermillion hair? Kagura had orange-ish hair compared to this one who just entered. And he's a guy. She sighed in defeat. She regretted not getting Kagura's phone number yesterday after Sasaki found her.

Wait a minute.

She knew this guy. This was the gang leader of Harusame, Kamui. Who was also a student of Yato High, where Kagura's brother studied.

She already had a suspicion that Kamui _might _be Kagura's older brother, seeing the resemblance of the two and their origin country.

It may sound unbelievable but she's actually the vice-commander of a gang lead by her friend Sasaki, called Mimawarigumi—a gang that recently joined forces with Kiheitai, another notorious gang. Being a gangster, she was aware of other gangs from other districts of the city, and it includes Harusame.

She scrutinized over the male Yato with narrowed and alert eyes. She watched him walk over the counter, recite his orders, took out money, handed it over the lady, grabbed his orders and walk towards the door of the shop again.

But before he could go out of the shop, his phone ringed. It was his special ringtone whenever Kagura was calling or texting him. He got excited since Kagura rarely called him. He answered the phone with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Hello sweet sister~ Have you called to tell me how you love me? Don't worry~ Nii-chan's love will never fade away~"

Nobume's ears perked up. She felt slightly annoyed at how this man was addressing her precious Kagura-chan.

"Oh don't worry~ I have bought everything you asked! And even added some in case you wanted more. I will also buy you cakes and pudding if you want. What else would you like? Would you want some ice cream? No? How about cookies? Sukonbu? Okay, I'll buy Sukonbu~ What would you like for dinner by the way? Hmm? Okay, I'm on my way to the grocery. I'm with Abuto and Ungyou. They're outside waiting for me... Hahaha of course not. Okay then, bye sweetie~"

Nobume's eyes darkened once more. She stood up from her seat, making Kamui look at her way.

"You are Kagura's brother, are you not?" she asked emotionlessly.

Kamui flipped his phone shut and tucked it inside his pocket. He gave her his usual smile. "Yes, and who might you be? How'd you know my sister? I'll kill ya if you do anything bad to her," Kamui threatened.

"Unbelievable. How could someone like _you _be her brother? I will not accept this," Nobume leaned dangerously at him, still with blank expression. "I'm going to rip off your XXXX."

Kamui merely watched her, unsure of what to do. This woman was beautiful, no doubt. But he was not her type. She sounds like an overly attached girl with the way she spoke. And he had no intention of giving her his balls thank you very much. Although... he was curious with something... "How did you know my adorable baby girl?" he asked with his usual smile.

He saw that the girl's eye twitched when he asked that.

"'Your _adorable baby girl?' _She's MY adorable baby girl," she hissed and took out a sharp and dangerous sword out of her nowhere. She jumped towards him and slashed her sword towards his direction.

Kamui managed to dodge by a few centimetres. Strands of his hair were slashed though. He almost dropped the sweets he bought for his sister. "A lady like you shouldn't play with dangerous swords, you know."

As he was talking, Nobume continued on attacking him while he dodged. The inside of the doughnut shop was already destroyed thanks to their violent fight. The customers and the employees of the shop also fled away as soon as their fight started.

Meanwhile, Abuto and Ungyou gulped at the sight of the slowly falling structures of the doughnut shop. "W-What the hell is Captain doing now?! He said he'll _only _buy doughnuts! WHY IS HE SUDDENLY DESTROYING THE SHOP?!" Abuto panicked and almost tore his hair off.

"Maybe the shop didn't have the type of doughnut he wants to buy for Ojou-san," Ungyou said.

Abuto knew it isn't impossible for his Captain to throw tantrums because of simple reasons like that. But still... "Ungyou, come on. Let's go stop that nincompoop!"

When Abuto and Ungyou got inside, they jaw dropped at the sight of a laughing and taunting Kamui dodging the attacks from an emotionless long-haired woman. "T-That's! Oi, you knucklehead Captain!" Abuto shouted towards Kamui, "Stop this! Can't you see you're fighting the wrong person here!?"

Kamui suddenly stopped, wondering what Abuto meant by that. Nobume saw his opening though and launched an attack that would rip his XXXX off. "Ooops. Not today," Kamui said as he used a table to block the girl's sword. The table was cut in half. "Anyway, what do you mean by 'wrong person', Abuton?" he turned towards his assistant and asked.

"Don't you know this woman? You're the leader of a notorious gang, at least know some high ranked people in your field!" Abuto said after he ran towards his captain and pointed a finger to Nobume.

Kamui tilted his head. "... But I do know a high ranked guy in the world of gangsters... Takechi Sasuke."

"It's _Takasugi Shinsuke! _And you only know about that guy because he's your sister's schoolmate!" Abuto corrected. "Honestly, why do I have to get stuck with the idiot leader? I wanna graduate and live a normal life already..." he complained to himself.

"Takasugi Shinsuke... the leader of Kiheitai... is Sasaki's accomplice," Nobume spoke out of the blue.

Abuto stared at her. "Yes, we've been on _good terms _with Kiheitai lately because of Kawakami Bansai's negotiations. One wrong move from our idiot captain here and we know we're going to go to an all-out-war with them, that's why I'm keeping an eye on him. Kiheitai and Harusame are on a temporary agreement of peace. As long as no one attacks first, no one gets to die."

Kamui defended, "I haven't done anything _yet._ Stop implying like I'm going to attack them~_"_

Abuto ignored him and told Nobume, "You're from Mimawarigumi, aren't you? The demon vice-commander, Imai Nobume. And your leader, Isaburo Sasaki, is also Takasugi's collaborator. This means, that we're also accomplices. So no fighting."

Nobume stood up straight. "But he's stealing my little sister."

"Little sister? She's my biological sister. What makes you think that she can be your sister just like that?" Kamui said, feeling irritated with the woman who's trying to take his precious sister from him.

Ungyou stepped up, finally taking the spotlight. "If you both want to be Ojou-chan's nee-chan/nii-chan, then why don't you two get married?"

. . .

The large man felt nervous with the sudden silence. He regretted what he said.

Half a millisecond later, he was buried on the ground, his head was the only thing visible from his body (courtesy of Kamui) while a sword was stuck on his Ketsu no Ana, blood dangerously oozing out of the wound (courtesy of Nobume).

Abuto's sweat dropped as he watched the two psychopathic killers walked towards the sunset side-by-side, arguing verbally about who is suited to be Ojou-chan's sibling and also agreeing on how cute she was.

Suddenly, another violent, twisted, brutal, ultra Do-S duo was formed.

**.OwArI.**

* * *

A/N: Kamui and Nobume are cute. And twisted. And they both hate each other and fight for Kagura's attention. They're like OkiKagu, but more sadistic and violent. I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE CRACK

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters :) I'm glad you guys liked it ;) Hope you like this chapter too :D


	5. Fangirls and Fans Club (OkiKagu)

**Fangirls and Fans Club**

By: rennomiya

The daughter of a Chinese Mafia boss, and also the only female member of the Yorozuya Club, sat in silence as she ate her lunch in the rooftop of Gintama High.

Her round glasses dropped a little when she looked down on the baseball field of her school. As usual, she saw the Disciplinary Committee's second-in-command, Hijikata Toushiro play as the team's pitcher, while the rest of the Disciplinary Committee cheered him on. She yawned due to boredom. There was no client for her club today and Shinpachi was off to his Otsuu Fans Club.

Speaking of fans club, there was an increasing rate of that kind of club in her school. She guessed that her school was really filled of celebrities, or at least what looked like celebrities.

Suddenly, she caught a blur of something in her peripheral view. She alertly narrowed her eyes. Someone was here with her, watching her. Could it be... a stalker?!

"Yo, China."

Way to ruin her peace. Was he the stalker?

Kagura turned around to come face-to-face with the most annoying creature on Earth: Okita [Do-S]ougo. She glared at him with irritation glued on her face. "Why do you always ruin my day? Why do you even exist? Stop stalking me and just die already, you good-for-nothing Do-S."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now China-girl, don't be like that. If I don't exist, who will torture Hijikata?" Sougo said as he comes close to the girl. "Besides, who the hell said that I was stalking you? Were you dreaming of me stalking you? Do you love me that much?"

She gave him a roundhouse kick as her reply. "Who wants to get stalked, you dirty asshole?!" she yelled at him as he barely punched her in the face.

They both heard giggles coming from somewhere which made them stop fighting for a while. They looked around, feeling suspicious. "Oi, China... was that your stalker?"

"Shut up!" Kagura pushed him away and Okita suddenly grabbed her hand. "What?"

She saw that Okita's ruby eyes were narrowed and vigilant as he stared ahead. For a second, she thought that Okita cared for her and wanted to protect her from the stalker. But the idea popped away as soon as he gave her his trademark Sadist grin. "Your stalker probably looks like the stereotypical _fatso _Otaku with beard and sweaty armpits. I can't wait to _offer _you to him."

A vein appeared on Kagura's head and she punched his stomach. Okita coughed in pain. He held his stomach and glared at China. He tackled her to the ground and began pulling her hair. "That hurt, you gluttonous pig!"

Kagura, in return to her hair being pulled (which hurts extremely, by the way) poked his obviously unguarded eyes with her index and middle finger. Okita screamed and held his eyes. He swore vengeance and was about to strangle her when the giggles were heard again. And this time, it was accompanied by a flash of camera.

Okita grabbed Kagura's face with his hands and moved her face towards where the giggling and flash come from, earning him a kick in the shin. "Oi, stalker. Here is the gluttonous pig you're stalking. I give her as the offering. Just promise me there will be whips, candles and chai—"

"DON'T GIVE HIM WEIRD IDEAS, YOU PERVERT!"

"Kyaa~ He just admitted that he wants to XXXX and XXXX her!" a screeching voice said.

Okita and Kagura stared at the several legs and skirts that approached them. "What the—?! Who the—?!"

"Kyaaa~ Kiriko! Did you get that? Tell me you got that!" a blonde girl with headbands said to another girl with short brown hair and clips on the side of her hair, who was also carrying a camera.

"Of course! I will never pass an OkiKagu opportunity! I've taken photos of every interaction they got!" the Kiriko girl said as she shot another picture of the two immobilized teens on the ground.

Okita and Kagura remained staring at them with their mouths agape.

"Okita-san is on top of Kagura again. This is the 729th time. Kagura-chan topped him 728th times," a girl with glinting glasses and long blue hair said as she wrote on a notebook that was named 'OkiKagu Hints & Interactions Vol.50'.

"I shall make a doujin out of this!" another girl with glasses and green hair tied into a ponytail said as she took out some pieces of paper and a fountain pen and began sketching at a speed no one knew was possible. "This will sell like the last 15 doujins that I made!"

"Oh yeah, before I forget... I'll buy that Teacher!Okita x Student!Kagura and Vampire!Okita doujin you made last month, okay?" another girl with red hair tied into pigtails said.

"Sure! I also made a limited edition R-18 Ultra XXXX Hardcore XXXX XXXX SM Delinquent!Okita and Class President!Kagura doujin and Master!Okita and Maid!Kagura last week. Want to reserve?" the doujinshi-ka said excitingly to her friends.

The others nodded and giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey..." Okita said unsurely as he faced the girls properly. "Who... the hell are you?"

"Ah, they noticed us!"

"It's not hard to notice you with your constant irritating screeching and fangirl-giggling," Kagura glared at them.

The girls just stared at them while the camera flashed. They began giggling again, ignoring the two. "Kyaa~ I just can't get over Okita-san topping Kagura-chan! Miyuki-chan, next time, make Kagura the seme in your doujins!"

"And make XXXX XXXX Okita XXXX do XXXX while Kagura XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX."

"UGH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR ALIEN LANGUAGE!" Kagura screamed at them as she pushed Okita off of her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"We're the OkiKagu official fans club! We have facebook, tumblr, flickr, fanfiction, pixiv, deviantart, youtube, twitter, livejournal, wordpress, blogger accounts and fans official website!"

"Wha—OkiKagu? What the hell?! Why are you shipping us?! We're violent rivals, you dumb-asses!" Kagura said when she raised a fist at them.

"I've got a great idea. Ship GinHiji instead. It's going to be popular, I swear," deadpanned Okita. He was thinking of ways to torment the two innocent males by making these girls their fans club to irritate them.

"Oh, that's for Yaoi fans only. OkiKagu is for general viewing. Even hardcore BL shippers ship OkiKagu!"

Okita glared at them. "Who the hell would want this bitch as their partner? I hate her. There's a fine line between love and hate, morons."

"Who are you calling bitch, jackass!"

"That line is paper-thin," they said. "For the fans' eyes, when you two fight (ehem-and top each other-ehem), your sexual drive activates. You turn each other on when you fight. It's basic knowledge!"

"Your basic knowledge is illogical!" the pair said simultaneously which made them look at each other angrily. "Stop imitating what I say!" they said again in unison. The two started fighting again. A punch here, a kick there, an elbow attack at the sides, an uppercut, hair-pulling, eye-poking, cheek-pinching, strangling, sword-slashing, parasol-shooting (where did those weapons come from?), arm-biting, rasengan (oops, messed up—wrong anime), bitch-slapping, and... skull-crushing.

The fangirls eyes sparkled with excitement.

***(Expectation) What it looked like in OkiKagu Shippers' eyes***

_Okita crawled on top of Kagura. He squeezed her face with his hands. He grinned evilly at her as he leaned closer. "Now, now China-girl, let's not get too violent here."_

"_Shut up, you damned Sadist! Let me go!"_

_The Sadist prince merely chuckled. "_'Let go?' _I do not have such thing in my vocabulary, you bitch." He removed his hands from her face and violently crashed his lips with hers. Kagura moaned as the sandy-haired boy forced his tongue inside of her mouth. After a little while, the two paused and a trail of saliva formed between them. _

_Okita attacked again and his hands roamed around her body. He slowly, while he kisses her, removed the ribbon of her uniform while Kagura began unbuttoning his shirt and XXXX XXXX_

_XXXX XXXX XXXX Okita and XXXX XXXX XXXX Kagura XXXX XXXX XXXX panties XXXX XXXX XXXX He grinned and teased XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX_

_XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX OOOO OOOO OOOO #$ )*#! #$%#&^$&#$%#^%$&$&%$&%&^#$#%&#$^#$%&$&^*%&*$^#%#$ $!#_

_*Beep Beep Beep XXXX OOOO_

_XXX OOOO ! %$^**%*%^#%! $! %$#^%$&^$&#%#$&$^#%%#^$&%%^#%$# %$^! #$%^*_

***(Reality) What it looked like in normal people's eyes***

Punch, kick, bite, push, punch, kick, bite, push, push, bite, bite, kick, punch.

This continued until the bell ring. The girls fled away happily with new OkiKagu/KaguOki materials in their hands, leaving the panting, tired, and angry Yato and Sadist behind. Their hair and clothes were messed up and there were visible bruises around their bodies.

They glared at each other and ran towards their classroom, not bothering to fix themselves up.

When they reached their classroom, their classmates were not surprised when they saw their state. What surprised them though, was the slight blush on both teen's cheeks.

"Hurry and get to your seats before I make you stand in the hall with buckets of water on each hand," Ginpachi-sensei told them when the two remained standing at the doorway.

The two nudged each other on their way to their seats.

The class began and the two couldn't get the thoughts of those fangirls' imaginations off their heads. Kagura cheeks reddened as she remembered it and she unconsciously broke her lead pencil. Okita, on the other hand, ducked down on his desk with his sleeping mask on. He hid the very slight tint of red on his cheeks as he banged his head on the table, trying to forget everything.

**.OwArI.**

* * *

A/N: I have no idea of what I am doing.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER AND BECAUSE ALL OF YOU WERE SO GOOD AND AWESOME REVIEWERS AND LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER I PRESENT TO YOU ANOTHER ONE AS THANKS.

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.


	6. Takasugi and Heights (Mild TakaKagu)

**Takasugi and Heights**

By: rennomiya

A popular arcade in town is always surrounded by students after school time. Different uniforms worn by students, boys and girls alike, crowded inside the arcade shop as they buzzed noisily around.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl clad in Gintama High uniform grinned happily as her companion beat the record of a Guitar Hero game. She ran towards another teen who was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. "Shinsuke-sama, Shinsuke-sama! Did you see that?! Bansai-senpai beat the highest record in Guitar Hero! As expected of a great musician!"

Takasugi Shinsuke merely closed his eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall outside of the arcade shop. The Kiheitai passed time around the area whenever there was no gang war or they simply wanted to hang out. But for Takasugi, he was bored. He only comes here to let his followers have fun. Things like arcade were not fun for him, not even one bit.

"Ah! Oi, Takechi-senpai! What are you doing there, you pervert! Leave that little girl alone!" Matako screamed towards the feminist [lolicon] who was luring a pre-school girl with a lollipop and ran after him, leaving Takasugi by himself.

Takasugi exhaled deeply. No matter how bad ass or evil they appear to be, he still couldn't get the spirit of adolescence out of his companions' system.

"DARN IT! JUST LET ME GET YOU, YOU DAMNED STUFFED BUNNY!" he heard a familiar voice yelled. He turned his head leftward and saw Kamui's little sister in front of a Crane Machine.

His trademark RAEP! face replaced his indifferent one. The entertainment he was hoping to come finally arrives.

Kagura gritted her teeth and angrily banged the glass of the crane game repeatedly. She was outraged as she was beginning to lose all of her money and she still can't get the freaking bunny doll! Just how hard was this crane game?! When will she successfully grab the stupid bunny doll with the crane?! Why the hell was she all worked up with Sadist's stupid comment that she was no good at crane games?! Who was she even proving herself to?! She kicked the machine.

"Fine! One last time! Just one more! After this, I'm giving up and going home for good! No good-for-nothing second-rate machine's going to get the best of me!" yelled Kagura who was taking out a few coins from her pocket. "Just you wait! I'll prove to you that I am better than you!"

Kagura inserted the coin into the slot. The machine let out a fancy, 16-bit game music that signals the start of the game. Kagura grabbed the joystick with her left hand and prepared her right hand on the buttons.

Just as she was about to move the joystick to maneuver the crane, a foreign hand enveloped her hand. Whoever the owner of that hand was, he controlled the crane through the joystick. Kagura felt that someone was pressing against her back; it made her uncomfortable. And she realized that the person was _almost _hugging her from behind. She could see his arms from either side of her. The intruder pressed a couple of buttons from the machine before the crane grabbed the bunny doll that she wanted. The stuffed bunny dropped on the square hole of the machine and into the ground next to Kagura's feet.

"You already lost to this game the moment you went for the second round," the intruder said as he let go of her and stepped away.

Kagura alertly rolled her eyes to see the person. Without a second thought, she kicked that man in the stomach yelling, "Pervert! Hentai! Ecchi! Lolicon! Weapon of mass destruction!"

The man merely dodged her attack casually. "Being a lolicon is Henpeita's character. Although, I admit that I _can _be a weapon of mass destruction," Kagura's eyes widened as she recognized the person, "After all, I simply destroy until the beast inside of me stops howling."

"YOU!" howled the Chinese girl while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You were the weirdo who patted my head in the hallways the other day!"

"Yes, that's me," Takasugi smirked. "I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Takasugi Shinsuke, class 3-Z. It's a pleasure, Kagura."

"How'd you know my name?! Are you a stalker? Are you with Sacchan, Gorilla, Jimmy, and Toujo? Why are there so many stalkers in this show? The gorilla author is probably a stalker too, no?"

"Hn. No, again, that's Henpeita's character. He stalks little girls," said the one-eyed man as he crossed his arms.

"Then what do you want from me, HUH?" Kagura stepped forward, threatening him with her Yakuza actions.

'_As expected of Kamui's sister. Pretty feisty. I'm going to enjoy this,' _thought the leader of Kiheitai. "I want you to—"

"I dunno why, but I'm starting to hate you," bluntly, Kagura spoke, cutting him off.

Takasugi stared at her incredulously.

"You look as if you're the same height as two of my most hated creatures on Earth: Sadist and Baka-aniki," Kagura said and Takasugi unknowingly twitched. "You're 170cm, aren't you? You can't fool me! I've been around those two for so long that I know a 170cm guy when I see one! You may try to hide it by making yourself look cool with that bandaged eye and emo hairstyle and RAEP!face but you won't trick me! Your height is really obvious especially when you're standing near that headphones-wearing guy!"

Just then, Bansai appeared out of nowhere next to Takasugi. He was curious on what was happening and decided to approach them. "What is this silly country-style melody I've been hearing, de gozaru?"

Takasugi discreetly kicked his sheen, making Bansai wince in pain. He crouched down and held his sheen and stared at Takasugi, questioning why his leader would randomly kick him.

"Leave." Takasugi's face was scary, even for the intimidating musician. He didn't know what was happening or why Shinsuke was acting that way, but he obliged anyway. Stealing a glance at Kamui's sister, he walked away, music blasting off his headphones.

"See! You shoo-ed him away because you're guilty! You have a height complex! Your height differences were so obvious it pains me to see you. Oh papa, hurry, bring him a band-aid the size of a man. But make it smaller because this man is only 170cm! Bwahahahaha!" Kagura taunted and laughed out loud.

Takasugi's brow twitched. This woman… does she even know who she's dealing with? "Oi. You better watch your mouth."

"What? Am I pissing you off? Are you so affected by your height that you can't take it anymore and you want to cry to your mommy? Go home and suck on 'yer mommy's teat you 170cm bastard."

_SNAP!_

Takasugi chuckled evilly. He was never been insulted like this before in his life. And it was by that Psychotic moron's sister.

Kagura silently stared at the man as he continued chuckling to himself.

After a while Takasugi stopped chortling and faced her directly. "I like you. That attitude of yours will take you somewhere."

The girl merely watched him with blank eyes. She sighed, irritation etched on her face. "You're no fun. You're not even mad. Oh, I get it. You're an M. I have no time to deal with an M like you. See ya," with that, Kagura opened her forgotten purple parasol and walked away, chewing on a Sukonbu.

Takasugi smirked evilly. If only she knew how furious he was with her, and how S he was in the anime and manga. He casually placed his hands inside his pockets and was about to leave when he saw the bunny doll that he won for her. He went towards it and took it.

**.OwArI.**

* * *

A/N: A lot of reviewers said that they were interested in what Takasugi would do to Kagura-chan, so here it is! Hope you didn't expect too much, though XP

By the way, thanks for the reviews last chapter… I only portrayed how I acted as an OkiKagu shipper so I made them that way… I'm glad you guys like how I portrayed them :D So I guess most of us fangirls act like that hihihi XD

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.


	7. Goukon (OkiKagu)

**When Naming OC Characters, the Best Names to give them are Hiroshi, Akira, and Josephine**

By: rennomiya

"A _goukon?" _asked Kagura as her ocean blue-colored eyes clashed with her classmate's brunette ones.

Her friend nodded enthusiastically and said, "We're short on one more girl and I think you'll be perfect to join us! You're cute, Kagura-chan! I'm sure you'll be popular with the guys! And the boys will be from Bakufu High so it's guaranteed that they are filthy rich!"

Kagura stared thoughtfully at the blue sky outside the window. She placed a hand on her waist and said, "Well, I don't know. I'm not really into those stuffs."

"Eh, Kagura-chan, don't tell me you've never thought of having a boyfriend before?" another one of her classmate inquired, looking at her as if she's in a scandal.

"As if I ever have time to even _start _thinking of getting a boyfriend," Kagura answered while remembering the faces of her Pappy, brother and surrogate father (Gin-chan). "Even before I start thinking of it, I'm sure those three would already rip the guy into pieces."

Her two classmates understood what she meant. Then they looked at each other as if they were reading each other's thoughts. After that, they smirked.

"But Kagura-chan, don't you think it's already time to be independent? I mean, let those _overprotective _relatives of yours know that you are already capable of handling yourself! And it's just a _goukon. _You don't even have to tell them," the brunette-eyed insisted.

"Yes, yes! No one would know about this! And it won't guarantee you getting a boyfriend anyway. Let's just say you're going to the _goukon _for the experience!" her other friend added.

Kagura thought carefully about what her friends said for a few more minutes before finally being convinced and agreed to join their _goukon._

Meanwhile, Yamazaki Sagaru's mouth was wide opened as he jotted down every information he heard from the three girls on his notepad.

* * *

"China…? On a _goukon?"_ Okita couldn't believe his ears. He was minding his own business in his desk, staring at his still-undone papers given by that bastard Hijikata, when Yamazaki suddenly burst inside the Disciplinary room in a hurry and relayed the information of China girl going on a _goukon _with two unnamed girls from their class.

"Y-Yes! And I think the boys they were meeting in the _goukon _are from Bakufu High! This is bad, captain! If their _goukon _becomes a success then it's possible that they start to invite Tama-san in their next one, too, and I just couldn't handle that! I-I mean T-Tama-san is so pure, so p-perfect… NO BOY IS WORTHY OF HER! Tama-san is Tama-san! Tama-san isn't just a normal Tama-san. Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san… Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama…"

Okita, on the other hand, tuned out everything Yamazaki said when he started to say the latter's obsessed word. He focused on the fact that China girl, is in fact, going to a _goukon, _this coming Sunday, with a bunch of still-unnamed girls, and apparently, a bunch of unknown guys from an Elite school.

_Elite school._

_Bunch._

_Unknown guys._

_Guys._

_Boys._

_Not girls._

_Humans with p*nis._

Okita suddenly stood up with a dark, sadistic aura emitting from his body. It startled Yamazaki and suddenly stopped chanting Tama's name. "C-Captain?" asked _jimi _hesitantly.

Okita's horrific, evil, and dangerous red wine eyes rolled towards Yamazaki's own eyes. "Where is it going to be held?"

"Eh?"

"Where. The. F*ck. Is. Their. _Goukon. _Taking. Place?" the sadist prince repeated darkly.

Yamazaki couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of his freaky captain. "O-Oh! W-Well, at a s-sushi bar n-near H-Hachiko's statue in Shibuya… (1)"

"And who are they going with?"

"U-Uh… Girl A said that the boys were her friend's friend's friend's sister's friend's father's daughter's son's cousin's acquaintance's aunt's friend's boyfriend's friends… s-so I don't know who they specifically are…" stuttered Yamazaki frighteningly.

"You are going to find out who they are before Sunday and you are going to tell me," Okita threatened and pulled out a tank of gas and a lighter from under his table, "Or else, you'll burn down to ashes and your beloved Tama will not recognize your ashes anymore and you'll be forever alone in hell. Understand."

Yamazaki visibly paled as his captain threatened him. He knew that Okita is really capable of doing that to him and so he just nodded vigorously even though he knew that it's almost impossible for him to know who the boys arebefore Sunday (which is two days from now) comes.

"Good. It's not going to be that hard on you, is it? After all, you already have the information that the guys are from Bakufu High." Okita walked closer to Zaki and patted his shoulder. "Be a good spy and do your job properly or else…" he left the words hanging as he showed the poor defenseless Zaki a picture of a burning human.

Yamazaki couldn't do anything but nod. But he was freaked out inside. '_Why does he even carry a picture of a burning human around? And is that his victim? Wait, don't tell me that's Vice-commander! Don't tell me he already burned him! He's freaky! He's totally freaky!'_

Okita smiled sadistically and gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

After one and a half days of epic investigation and search, a la Detective Conan and Lupin III, Yamazaki managed to find out who the boys coming in the _goukon _are. Zaki lead his captain to their targets' whereabouts. Okita was thankful. And so is Yamazaki because his life is spared. And he also found out that the burning human in the picture was, fortunately, not Hijikata-senpai, but a doll made to look like the mayo-addict.

"Nice job, Zaki. I knew I could count on you," Okita praised as he approached three unsuspecting high school boys on the street near a vending machine.

Yamazaki gulped.

"Yo, Elites-san," Okita greeted the three casually with a wave of a hand.

The three looked at him suspiciously. They scanned the sadist captain and found out that he's from Gintama High because of his uniform. "What do you want? Do you even know who we are? A commoner like you have no right to talk to Elites like us," one of the three boys said.

Okita snorted with a smirk. "The nerve of you to say that when you're going out with three girls from Gintama High tomorrow."

The three boys were obviously shocked at what the stranger said.

"H-Hey! How did you know that?" Boy A asked with suspicion.

"Just who are you?" asked Boy B in panic.

Okita, out from nowhere, pulled out a bazooka and nonchalantly pointed it to Boy C who didn't even had the time to speak.

"I want to go there, too. You see, we commoner samurais are not popular with girls and we are actually desperate to date some. And since the _goukon _is a 3-on-3 date, I have to get rid of Boy C to get the slot," Okita deadpanned with an almost-crazed eyes.

Boy C's knees weakened and he dropped on the ground, with the bazooka still pointing on him. He was already teary-eyed and he was sure he crapped his pants a little.

"Oh look. You _almost _crapped yourself. Let's make it official," Okita's eyes were blank but his words were strong. Then his eyes glinted, "Adieu." And so he triggered the bazooka and it let out a loud explosion.

After a few more seconds, the smoke from the bazooka cleared out and a sight of Boy C's fainted body greeted them.

Boy A and B were already hugging each other out of fear when Okita turned to them. The flaxen-haired captain coolly rested his bazooka on his shoulder and said, "Looks like your friend is out cold. I'll take his place in the _goukon _then. See you tomorrow."

Boy A, B and Zaki gaped at the sight of Okita leaving as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"H-He's sick in the head!"

* * *

The day of the _goukon _arrived. Kagura sneaked out of her house and it wasn't easy for her to escape from her nosy brother.

Kagura met with Girl A and B in the Hachiko statue in Shibuya.

"So, are you ready to meet some filthy rich guys? I know I am," Girl B joked and laughed.

"Let's go. They're probably there already. Hm? What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Girl A asked as she faced her Chinese friend.

Kagura looked uncomfortable. But she just shrugged it off and forced an assuring smile. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go!" Honestly, she was feeling guilty about lying to Gin-chan that she was just going to hang out with her friends today. And also, she was feeling awkward about meeting three strangers whom she's supposed to have fun with.

The three head towards the sushi bar near the dog statue. They went inside and found two guys sitting on cushions behind a _kotatsu _on the farthest corner of the restaurant. Girl A immediately recognized them and hurriedly dragged her friends with her. "There they are! The boy with the orange sweater, the boy with the cross earpiece, and the boy with… oh wait a minute… where is the boy with the blue bandana?"

Three girls approached Boy A and B and they welcomed them with a smile. Girl A asked them what happened to their third friend, but they just kept quiet and tried to change the topic.

"C-Come, sit down. We already ordered the food. Hope you girls don't mind," Boy A forced a smile as he offered the free cushions across them.

Kagura, Girl A and B took his offer and sat down.

"So then, let's start by introducing ourselves!" Girl B talked first with a grin. "Okay, so my name is Girl B! I'm a freshman in Gintama High! My favorite singer is Kishibojin Haruna (2). My hobby is being an extra and so the author doesn't need to give me a full description of myself!"

"Right! I'm Boy A. I'm a sophomore in Bakufu High! You don't need to know anything more about me other than that I am filthy rich!"

"I'm Girl A. I am a one-shot OC character so I don't really have a set trait and hobby."

"I'm Boy B. I'm a senior and I am classmates with a certain donut-lover. Anyway, I'm not that important so let's not get detailed with my bio!"

"I'm Kagura. I'm… the only existing character here."

"Wow, a canon character? And so cute, too! You're probably the heroine!" Boy B complimented as he gave Kagura an interested look.

"Yep," Kagura said smugly, "The best heroine ever in the history of manga and anime! And not only that, I'm the Queen of the Freshmen so everybody bows down to me! Bwahahaha!"

"Woah, so cool!" Boy A and B clapped their hands as Kagura boasted everything about herself.

"So, Kagura-chan, what are your hobbies?" Boy B asked.

"Oh. My hobbies are eating, sleeping, doing club activities and playing with my cute dog!"

"You have a dog, Kagura-chan? Me, too! I'm actually a dog person! Why don't we walk our dogs together sometime and let them get to know each other!"

Kagura nodded. Slowly, she was starting to get comfortable with this _goukon. _

Girl B whispered to Girl A, "Looks like she's starting to have fun. I knew bringing her here will be good for her!"

"I agree," Girl A whispered back, "But, it's kind of weird that she's the only one getting the boys' attention.

"Well, she _is _cute. We can't blame her for that. Although I admit that I am extremely jealous of her. The boys are only focused on her! They seemed interested, but it's like she's too dense to notice!"

"Well, that's Kagura-chan for you."

"Hey, Kagura-chan, do you have a phone? Why don't we exchange mails now and then," Boy A said.

Boy B, Girl A and B narrowed their eyes alertly. Boy A just made the first move! The two girls were happy for Kagura but Boy B was slightly irritated that he didn't get to ask her first.

"Hey, that's unfair, Boy A! Kagura-chan, I want your e-mail too!" Boy B butted in as he excitingly took out his phone.

But suddenly, a foot crashed down his phone along with his hand.

"Hey, sorry I was late~ I was attempting to murder someone and I almost forgot the time desaa~" a familiar voice said in a deadpanned tone.

Kagura knew this voice very well. It's the same annoying voice that belonged to a certain poker-faced jerkass from her class.

"Right. Okita Sougo desu~" introduced Okita with his trademark bored tone as he sat down next to Boy A and across Kagura.

Kagura then stood up from her seat and stepped a foot on the _kotatsu _angrily_. _"What the hell are you doing here?! Why do you always ruin my day, you sadist bastard!"

"Now, now China girl," Okita also stood up from his seat and casually folded an arm over Kagura's shoulders, "Is that the proper way to speak to your date? No."

Okita looked at Boy A and B, giving them warning signals that China girl was off-limits. He tightened his arm around her shoulders as emphasis. Boy A and B understood immediately as they paled and sweat dropped continuously. They remembered what he did to their friend and did not wish to have it happen to them as well.

"DATE?! What is this, some kind of joke? Who the hell wants to be your date? You ugly, stupid asshole!" she yelled angrily and gave him the finger. Then she turned towards the group and angrily asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me that this asshole is coming here?!"

"_We didn't know he was coming either!" _the four unimportant OC characters thought simultaneously as they tried to avoid making eye contact with her because of Okita's menacing eyes. Instead, they pretended they didn't hear her and pretended to happily chat amongst themselves.

"_We didn't even know who he was!" _the two boys added as an afterthought.

"YOU SET ME UP, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kagura accused with a hiss as she tried to pry off his arms. "You're the type of sadist who'd do anything to make my life miserable!"

"Yeah, yeah. I did whatever you think I did. Let's go," Bakaiser dragged her out of the restaurant as she continued to get his arm off of her.

"Where the hell are you taking me?! Let me go, you jerk! I am in the middle of a _goukon_ in case your stupid head didn't know!"

After a little more while of dragging and struggling, the two were out of the restaurant and arrived in the middle of the sidewalk a few feet away from the Hachiko Statue. "It's time for me to punish you for your sins. I am going to lock you in a room and rape—I mean _discipline _you properly. It's my duty as the school's Disciplinary Officer."

Kagura ignored what he said. She couldn't take his dragging anymore and so she bit his arm, hard. The sadist prince yelped in pain and immediately pried his arm off her. He stared in disbelief at the bite mark she left on his skin. "You stupid bitch! What the hell was that for?!"

"For ruining everything that is fun for me!" she yelled back and childishly stuck her tongue out on him.

"Fun? You call that _goukon _fun? The guys were obviously itching to get in between your legs, dumbass."

Kagura's cheeks reddened at what he said. She stomped her foot and barked, "You're not even sure about that! You don't even know them that well to accuse them of those lies! You're the one who's probably thinking of getting between my legs!"

The sight of Okita suddenly vomiting on the streets proved her last statement wrong. But she felt offended, nonetheless. She wanted to give him more curses (and probably a beating or two) but decided against it. Instead, she turned back around to the direction of the restaurant and began walking.

"Oi, oi, oi. Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"Are you blind? Isn't it obvious? I'm going back there!"

"No, you are not." Okita hurriedly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You are going home and Danna is going to find out about this. Poor sensei. His spoiled little daughter is on her rebellious stage. Go suck on your pacifier, you rebellious teenage daughter."

She glared at him intensely. "Tattletale."

"Whatever."

Kagura exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. She needed to suppress her growing anger and calm herself down, before things get worse. "All right. To make it fair," she opened her eyes and looked at him directly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back there, and I will reconsider."

Okita removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it back to his sides. Kagura crossed her arms, waiting for his answer. The boy looked sideways, trying to avoid her direction. To be honest, he didn't know why he didn't want her to go back either. All of his actions were based on instinct. And it's impossible that he's jealous, or something. He just mumbled an almost inaudible, "It's against Gintama High's regulations."

She continued on looking at him, this time with suspicion and distrust. "Then why didn't you drag Girl A and Girl B with me? They're Gintama High students, too. Our classmates, even."

"…"

With Okita's silence, Kagura understood and walked back to the restaurant. "Looks like you have no good reason after all. Well then, I'm off. Hope you get hit by a speeding bus and drown in a sea of piranhas."

Okita watched silently as she walked back to the restaurant. Then he sighed deeply, as if disappointed at himself. "You gave me no choice, China," he said, loud enough for her to hear. This made her stop to look back at him with confused eyes.

Okita fished out his mobile phone and dialed a number. He held it on his ear as he waited for the person on the other line answer it.

"Hello, it's me."

Kagura began wondering who he called. She had a nasty feeling on her gut that it may be…

"Hmm… yeah good luck with that. But I didn't call you to hear your threats, like always. Actually, I called because I need to tell you something important about your," Okita looked at Kagura sadistically, "sister."

The vermillion head girl visibly paled.

"No, I am not raping her. Someday maybe, but not today."

Kagura's shoulders began trembling in anger.

"The truth is, your beloved baby sister, just went on a _gou—"_

"YOU MOTHERF*CKING A**HOLE!" Kagura screamed out loud, making every person look at their direction. She clamped her hands on the boy's mouth to keep him from speaking as she kicked his crotch severely.

Okita yelped in pain as he and his phone dropped on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"…"

Kagura stomped her feet all over his face after she smashed his phone repeatedly. "Answer me properly you ****!"

"… Beats me. I don't know either," the flaxen-haired lad finally spoke after being kicked by the girl. He sat up and wiped the dirt (from Kagura's boots) off his face.

Kagura stared at him with disbelief. "What do you mean you don't know?" she leaned closer to him and grabbed his collar. She raised her parasol up, ready to hit him with it. "Don't make fun of me! Are you that sadistic that you're torturing people unwillingly?"

"I seriously don't know the reason either. I just do know that I want to stop this _goukon _and do _this," _he replied as he gestured his arms to defend himself from Kagura's parasol. But the parasol never came. He looked at her and saw her putting her dangerous weapon aside, but she was still gripping his collar. "China?"

"What do you mean '_this'_?" she asked while looking at him expectantly.

"This. Just _this._"

"What's this 'this' you speak of?"

"_This," _Okita pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips to her. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was more of a peck. And it finished as soon as it started.

His OOC action definitely never crossed the girl's mind. And now that he has done it, she couldn't do anything but stare at a distance with wide, surprised eyes.

"Kthnxbye."

And Okita dashed off to nowhere. Kagura didn't even get the chance to see the mild pink that tinted the sadist's cheeks.

**.OwArI.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!

(1) There is a real statue built outside Shibuya railroad station to commemorate his touching story. This statue is prominent in some anime like Gals!

(2) This is Otsuu-chan's rival in show business. She had a duet with her in episode 124

And now, TIME FOR MY RANDOM QUIZ! Can anyone guess the anime reference for the chapter title? Which anime does Hiroshi, Josephine and Akira come from? The first to answer it right will appear as an OC in the next chapter~

By the way, for those who do not know, a _goukon _is a sort of group date. I got inspired with writing this from the latest episode of Yondemasuyo Azazel-san Z.

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

**.OmAkE.**

"I'm home."

"_Ara, _Sou-chan. Welcome back," his sister greeted with a smile. "Hm? What's wrong? Why are you flushed?"

"I think I'm sick."

"What? That's terrible! Go get to your bed, while I prepare some porridge for you. Oh and some medicine…"

"Okay…"

Mitsuba gave him a knowing smile. "Hmm, I wonder what kind of medicine I should give you… Nee, Sou-chan, what's the right medicine for love sickness again?"

Okita's eyes widened at this and he immediately ran towards his room to hide his facial reaction.

Mitsuba giggled softly. "Sister knows best."


End file.
